It is currently needs to disassemble a front head prior to maintain a domestic lamp device structure in general, in this regard, the front head is separated from a lamp body without any connection, and once the lamp structure needs to be maintained, the front head has to be disassembled and placed well before the operations of maintenance inside of the lamp body, then the front head is assembled back to the lamp body after completing the operations, to assemble or maintain the lamp device, in this way, which is in special environments for example, such as high altitude, is of disadvantages of inconvenience and/or insecurity.